Primer beso
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentiría el primer beso viniendo de un mujeriego? Pareja: CharaMen


Menma intentaba alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería escuchar nuevamente las burlas de todos solo por el hecho de que no había recibido su primer beso. Ya se encontraba lejos de ahí y detuvo su paso, estaba molesto, a quién le importaba si tuvo su primer beso o no, eso es lo menos le interesaba, tenía otras cosas más importantes que eso.

En esos momentos en él que estaba con ellos le dieron tantas ganas de golpearlos. Apretó sus puños intentando aguantar su ira, solo se había levantado y se marchó sin decir nada.

-Así que... - Menma se volteo de golpee al escuchar la voz de Charasuke, él estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared cerca de donde estaba- Menma Namikaze no ha dado su primer beso, que interesante.

Hizo una sonrisa de forma de burla mirándole directamente a los ojos, en forma que así le dijera la verdad, él no se creía eso de que Menma no había dado su primer beso, todos con la edad que tienen ya habían dado su primer beso (incluso Charasuke), no le entraba la idea de no haber recibido una de las primeras veces que te marca mucho por ser la primera vez. Menma le dieron tantas ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa burlona que tiene, el hecho de haber salido del lugar solo exclusivamente porque quería burlarse de él, le hervía la sangre.

-Si vienes a burlarte es mejor que te vayas antes de romperte toda la cara.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a burlarme de ti, solo vengo a comprobar si es cierto lo que dijeron los demás de ti. Yo en realidad no me creo el hecho de no hayas dado tu primer beso, por favor hasta el menos popular de la aldea al menos ha dado uno en su vida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo de nadie- volvió a caminar en dirección hacia su casa y evitar a toda costa sobre ese tema, era claro que Charasuke ya había dado su primer beso, por una parte, sentía tristeza de saber eso, Menma ni siquiera ha estado ni cerca de recibir un beso, él está más concentrado en otros asuntos que fijarse sobre las citas o problemas amorosos, es absurdo.

-Si respondes con algo que no tiene que ver, supongo que es cierto. - No lo quería creer, Menma desviaba la mirada y evito su pregunta, Charasuke debía aceptar que le agradaba que aún no tuviera su primer beso y quería saber al respecto sobre eso, al momento en cuanto noto que Menma se iba a retirar lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Tu sí que eres adorable...- no pudo evitar sacar ese comentario de sus labios, apretó un poco su agarre al brazo de Menma, solo él lo miraba de reojo, le había sorprendido que le dijera algo así- Nunca llegue a imaginar que alguien como tú no obtuviera su primer beso, me sorprende.

\- ¿Alguien como yo?

-Sí, tú tienes tu toque con las chicas, eres atractivo, sobre todo con esa personalidad tan fría y reservada que tienes- lo soltó y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado- ¿te gustaría hablar sobre eso?

Menma le miro de mala gana, no es común que Charasuke le interese ese tema, solo son compañeros de equipo, solo eso, no se tienen que interesar lo que pasa en la vida de otro, su único objetivo es cumplir misiones juntos como equipo. Es un lindo detalle el hecho de que no viniera a burlarse de él, se puede decir que el azabache cree que no es asunto de burla, eso es privado, no estás diciéndole al mundo lo que te pasa y qué hacer con otras personas, es PRIVADO.

La pregunta que le habían hecho hace unos momentos estaba claro que no quería aceptar, lo único que quería hacer (Menma), era llegar a casa y echarse en la cama para poder descansar de tanta tontería que había pasado por lo que paso en el restaurante, pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos?, pues estaba sentado en una banca de un lugar cercano que encontraron, solo llegaron en silencio, no era demasiado tarde pero aún se podría apreciar la tenue luz de luna, ninguno de los rompía silencio, era bastante incomodo la situación.

-Siempre es relajante estar un rato en silencio, oír tanto ruido te aturde ¿no lo crees? - Charasuke siempre suele ser algo hablador, pero es bueno que el rompa el silencio, después de todo él quiere al respecto por qué Menma no había dado su primer beso, sabía perfectamente que no le diría todo así de fácil, así que tenía que pensar una manera para que supiera todo poco a poco.

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos dos, quería pensar que palabras formular para usar alguna oración para poder sacar el tema.

-Si... es agradable- no se esperaba que le fuera contestar tan rápido, fue algo repentino de su parte.

-Vamos, dime la verdad, simplemente no me creo el hecho de que no hayas dado tu primer beso, es algo que no me entra en la cabeza.

-... Es algo que no se me ha dado la oportunidad de probarlo- vaya, estaba siendo muy sincero, sentía confianza con él, que esto solo se quedaria entre ellos.

-Al principio cuando lo comentaron, se me hizo un poco cruel, digamos que no es incumbencia de los demás.

-Dices que no es incumbencia de los demás y mira que es lo que estás haciendo- pff, eso sí que es cierto.

-Solo te estoy haciendo compañía, no me gusta que te hayas ido del lugar enojado, solo intento quitarte esa molestia haciendo que te saques todo lo que piensas al respeto del tema, y si te soy sincero... si me llama mucho la atención.

-No es algo del otro mundo, solo... nunca se ha dado, eso es todo. Yo no soy como los demás que salen a menudo y hacen algo divertido con una chica, no me llama la atención.

-Supongo que está bien de que no lo hayas dado aún, a veces, el primer beso no es como tú lo esperas- saco una leve risa recordando cómo fue el suyo.

Menma volteo a verlo con atención, al comentario que hizo al respecto Charasuke. Ahora sí que está interesado en saber cómo fue su primer beso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - hizo que pasaba desapercibido, pero era obvio que quería saberlo, al menos actuaba bastante bien.

-Es que cuando lo tuve...- hizo una pequeña pausa y un leve suspiro- no fue tan "mágico" como suelen decir otros, yo tenía mucha ilusión de probar como era, pero... las cosas no resultaron como esperaba- Charasuke siempre quiso probar cosas distintas, el creía que se daba con una persona que te gusta mucho físicamente, pero al probarlo no se quedó satisfecho, muchos solían decirle que sentía un chispazo. Le falto es parte que siempre quiso sentir- lo hice con la persona equivocada y el momento equivocado, era tanta mi desesperación por saber cómo se siente que fue fatal, es algo que me gustaría olvidar. Yo creo que se tiene que dar con alguien con quien sientes algo al respecto.

-Eso fue un error tuyo, el hecho de que te hayas querido apresurar al respecto sobre eso. No era tan necesario.

-Me habían dicho que se sentía muy bien, es por eso que me hacía mucha ilusión- sonrió tristemente- no soy de esos que besa mucho pero cada persona lo hace diferente.

-Suenas como experto.

-Es que es cierto, todos tenemos una forma distinta de hacerlo, puedo asegurar que tú lo harás torpemente porque nunca lo has hecho.

Ahora sí que le dan ganas de probar, pero claro no lo iba a aceptar delante de él, quien sabe lo que hará, si lo lleva con alguna chica loca de la aldea, no gracias.

\- ¿Y se siente bien? - solo quería saber, se supone que él ya había besado, debe de sentirse bien después de todo.

-Mgh... sí, claro si la persona lo sabe hacer- Charasuke se quedó mirando de reojo a Menma, que veía de arriba para abajo, fue a parar a sus labios que los miraba con mucha atención, quería abalanzarse sobre él y robarle un beso, pero se contuvo- me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso fuera con alguien ya tuviera experiencia.

-De verdad que eres un idiota- sonrió un poco, el corazón de Charasuke se aceleró y trago grueso intentado calmarse.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar...? - Menma arrugo el entrecejo, él había creído que lo llevaría con alguien, pero en realidad Charasuke tenía la intención de hacerlo el mismo.

-Por ahora pretendo esperar, no quiero ir con una desconocida.

Yo nunca dije que lo recibirías de un desconocido- ahora sí que Menma había captado la indirecta, Charasuke se acercó a el apresurado, le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia él, con su otro brazo le rodeo la cintura y acerco su rostro a el suyo, ni quiera habían hecho contacto y ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles por todo el cuerpo, la respiración de Charasuke choco con los labios de contrario, estrecho más su cuerpo contra el suyo, veía cada una de las facciones del rostro de Menma y chocaron sus ojos con los de él. Azul, el color azul definitivamente le quedaba.

El rostro de Charasuke se acercó y cerró los ojos, inclino su cabeza y un par de segundos él había besado a Menma.

Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, pero al momento que el azabache se comenzó a acercar cerro los ojos lentamente.

El chispazo que quiso sentir en su primer beso por fin se había dado, ambos lo sintieron, ahora sí que Charasuke estaba más que conforme, no pudo evitar sonreír al poder haber experimentado lo mucho que siempre quiso. Movía lento sus labios esperando a que Menma correspondiera, era su primera vez, no sabía que hacer durante un beso, pero vaya que el maldito de Charasuke lo sabía hacer muy bien. Su respiración era entre cortada, podría decir que su primer beso fue inolvidable y tampoco iba a olvidar a la persona que se lo dio.

Se separaron y sus miradas chocaron al instante, el corazón de ambos latía a la par aceleradas, Charasuke aparto su mano y se levantó de la banca. Volteo a verlo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

-Definitivamente tienes que practicar, ahora los demás ya no se pueden burlar de ti.

Se marchó de ahí hasta desaparecer de la vista de Menma, no pudo evitar tocarse los labios, en un par de segundos sentía la cara ardiendo.

No sé si era imaginación de Menma pero por un momento sintió que Charasuke y el podrían comprenderse y olvidar todas esas cosas que les molesta entre ellos, también el azabache pensaba de esa forma.

Ambos querían repetir ese día, ese momento, ese instante...

Fin.


End file.
